In a cable television network, a plurality of televisions are connected by way of a coaxial cable network to a centralized facility which generates the television signals within the CATV (cable television) network. This network is typically controlled by a operations center (OC) located at the headend site. The OC controls the CATV network to provide a standard predictable grade of television service. Generally, each television is connected to the cable at different locations.
The headend television equipment transmits signals to the televisions at a pre-determined power level. However, because the televisions are not at the same location, the power level of the received signal may be different at each television due to variations in the distribution path and associated component loses. There could also be variations in the power level from one television channel to the next resulting from improper slope adjustment or other distribution channel anomalies.
In certain situations, the signal power level might be adequate for one television for one channel, while the power level for the same or a different television channel at a different location might not be adequate.
These level variations can result form temperature changes, equipment degradation or water intrusion into the coaxial cable itself. Further, these problems could occur at any place along the distribution network.
The present method of detecting problems with power level is based on the user of the television monitoring the station quality. Whenever the quality deteriorates sufficiently, it is assumed that the television user will contact the operator of the cable television network.
There are several obvious problems with such an approach. For example, the system requires that the user experience some difficulty with the television prior to contacting the operator. The operator also can not determine whether the problem is local to the user or global to the entire system without further testing.
Thus, an improved method for monitoring the power level would be highly advantageous.